Dark and Nightmares
by annafrost
Summary: Jackson,(let me finish before you ask) is the son of Pitch Black. He came across a party one day and spots Maria. A girl who has the best life right now, a dance group, a best friend, boyfriend. But it all changes when Maria falls down the hole to Pitch and is turned into a fearling. Now will Jackson help her become human again or keep the girl of his dreams locked up forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jackson and I

Jackson watched as kids start to walk through the woods. What were they doing here? If Dad sees this he might either be happy or will be super angry and give all the kids nightmares. But the thing was...they looked around Jackson's age. Suddenly the beat of music filled the air shocking Jackson so much he almost fell out of his perch in the tree. Unlike his father, he could be seen by any humans, so he had to stay out of sight and stay silent. His dark hair falls into his golden eyes as he glares at the little humans who started to howl and run. It's hard to believe that his mother was from the same race of these insane kids. What were they doing here at midnight? Was this some sort of secret party that his human servants told him about. Sadly, the servants were the ones who raised Jackson, not his father. Pitch was busy trying to give nightmares, keep his power strong, and making sure he had enough to stay alive to raise a child.

Jackson slowly follows the human kids deeper into the forest. He sighed as they continued to get closer to the music which just got louder and louder. Suddenly there were no more trees to hide in. The kids rain into the field which was flashing with colorful lights. The whole field was filled with kids who were dancing.

Suddenly he spots something out of the corner of his eye. He turns to watch as a big group of people wearing red cloaks came out of no where. Suddenly the dancing stopped, but the music still blared out of the speakers. The groups wander into the middle of the circle as a new song starts. Slowly the people in the group began to dance. Then he spots a black cloak in the middle of the red cloaks.

**I'm a monster I-I'm monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

Jackson watches with awe as the person sings to the music and the cloak falls the ground. There stood a girl holding a microphone her eyes closed as she sang. Her hips moved with the beat as her bangs fell into her blue eyes that bright with excitement.

**I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love**  
**And I don't have to try, I just do what I does**  
**Don't have to tell me, I already know**  
**They all want me**

Jackson laughs and shakes his head as the group danced in sync to each other. The girl who caught Jackson's attentions outfit was what made him stare the most. She wore a short black skirt with a black tank-top and matching fingerless gloves. She looked so beautiful in the outfit.

**Yo, I run this, I smash it**  
**Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic**  
**Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster**  
**Cause trouble, never listen to my master**  
**New Benz all black from Malaysia**  
**Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup**  
**To the top, I'ma take it to the ceiling**  
**I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming**  
**I'm so dope like ooh la la**  
**So so fly like a helicopter**  
**Sup to the hood and the homies on the block**  
**Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up**

**Some come and try to say I'm a problem**  
**So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum**  
**Some come and try to say I'm a problem**  
**Ha, solve it**

Jackson couldn't help but stare in shock. This girl could rap...he has not seen a girl rap very well in his whole life.

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**  
**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me**

Suddenly a boy comes up his blonde hair spiked up as he plucked the microphone from the girls hands. She smiled a little and pushed him forward as she joined the rest of the group in dancing.

**Yo, yo, yo**  
**I ran this, I rock this**  
**I can see the future, no optics**  
**Mo' androids, robotics**  
**Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock…**  
**Baby chillin' in my cockpit**  
**My spaceship got exotic**  
**Women trippin' 'cause my whip hypnotic**  
**They be talkin' like ooh la la**  
**Let's go ball way past them stars**  
**We don't give a.. let's go to Mars**  
**Ay, I'm just tryna get it poppin'**  
**I wanna be the first dude to love a Martian**  
**Nnnnnn..**  
**She love her mayne 'cause it's swag that I'm droppin'**  
**I kill the game 'til it's chillin' in a coffin**  
**When I start, it ain't no stoppin'**

**Yo, yo**  
**Yo, yo**  
**(Yo, yo)**  
**(Yo, yo)**  
**Hey (hey)**  
**(Don't be actin' like)**  
**Don't be actin' like**  
**Like you didn't know**  
**Like you didn't know**  
**Like you didn't know**  
**Like you didn't know**

The girl took her microphone back as Jackson glaring at the boy who suddenly decided to wink at her making her blush a deep red before she began to sing again.

**I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love**  
**And I don't have to try, I just do what I does**  
**Don't have to tell me, I already know**  
**They all want me**

**I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love**  
**And I don't have to try, I just do what I does**  
**Don't have to tell me, I already know**  
**They all want me**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

All the kids froze in some sort of monster poise that made everyone scream and shout. Suddenly the girl broke away from the group and ran for the forest. Jackson quickly followed her and watched with horror as she fell right into where he and Pitch lived. This was not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The girl of my nightmares.

I thought this place was safe, I though that I was alone when I ran away from my dancing group to have some alone time. But nope, I fell into a hole that I was so blind not to see! I let out a scream as the world around me disappears and I'm surrounded by darkness. I can tell I am going down very fast and I know I might die. But suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me in a tight embrace.

I hide my face in the person shirt and smells chocolate. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. I look up to see the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life. He had black hair that flopped over one of his eyes. His eyes...oh god they are gold! He makes me think of the song Toxic!

Wait calm down Maria...you have a boyfriend...who has cheated on you ten times. "Opps sorry." I pull away quickly and look around. I was standing on a little landing and the place was filled with cages that hung from the ceiling. "Do you live here?" I turn to the boy to see he has backed away a bit.

He wore a black sweat shirt and black pants that made his eyes even brighter. "Who are you?" I ask him gently and takes a step towards him. He takes a step back till I had him trapped between me and the wall "I'm Jackson...who are you?" I smile and the boy eyes widen a bit. "I'm Maria...do you live here?" I repeat my first question and the boy nods.

"Strange...why would you live here?" I ask as I wander over a large globe that was in the middle of the landing. "Cause my dad is the boogey man." I turn to see a pair of bright gold eyes, a scream was about to come out of my throat when the man covered my mouth. "You brought a friend Jackson, how cute. I know just what to do with her."

Jackson:

He was begging that they wouldn't wake up his dad, but of course he was a light sleeper. He stood up to his full height which meant Maria's feet were not touching the ground at all. "No dad don't!" Jackson shouts but it was too late. Pitch touched Maria and in a matter of seconds she was covered in nightmare sand. Her screams echos through the cave as Pitch drops her to the ground. "There, now you have someone your age." Pitch said before ducking into the entrance to cause more nightmares. Jackson ran over to Maria's side and holds her to him. It was to late, Jackson wouldn't be able to stop the transformation.

Jackson watched with sadness as the nightmare finally formed as a dress over her. It had no sleeves and had lace around the top and on the red ribbon around her middle and at the bottom of her skirt. She wore fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows.

Her eyes open and sparkled silver in the moonlight that came from an opening in the ceiling. She looks around and then at Jackson. "Jackson...what..." She suddenly moans and holds onto her head. "Hush, its ok come here." Jackson opens his arms which Maria gladly crawls into. "Now empty your mind." Jackson instructed and felt her relax and sigh with relief.

"What did your dad do to me?" Maria whisper. "He made you a fearling. A fearling is someone who controls fear or nightmares. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Jackson found himself crying. He couldn't save the girl who danced like a pro, sang and looks like an angel. He couldn't stop her from turning into a monster like him.

"Its ok Jackson...I don't mind...can I sleep?" Maria asks as the light of dawn begin to fall in. Jackson picks Maria and scrambles towards the shadows. "Yes, sleep all you want. Just if you wake up, don't go near the sunlight ok?"

"Ok..." Maria muttered before she fell asleep in Jackson's arms. Jackson looks out at the sunlight and sighs. Lucky dad, he can walk around in the sunlight. Fearlings can not. Jackson held Maria to his chest as he walks into his room and sets Maria on his bed. "Sabrina!" He calls and the woman who practically raised him ran into the room. Seeing Maria on the bed the other fearling gasps and looks at Jackson. "Wasn't me, it was dad." Jackson explains before Sabrina creates a bed that looks like it belonged to a girl.

"Put her here, you two will have to share a room for a while till we have time to make her a room." Sabrina sighed as Jackson put Maria in the bed. He tucks the red comforter around her. Maria turns onto her side her legs wrapping around a blue pillow next to her. Some how she found the stuff animal bat and hugs it to her chest. "Now that's adorable!" Sabrina coos and moves a few strands of hair away from Maria's face

"Goodnight Master Jackson." Sabrina said before rushing out of the room. Looks like she cant wait for Maria to wake up. Jackson lays down on his own bed before closing his eyes. Tomorrow night was going to be fun he thought before he fell into his beautiful nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The awakening

I moan as I felt a pain in my stomach. My eyes flutter open to see a bit of sunlight on my stomach and was burning me. I let out a scream and fall off the bed and into the shadows. Not only did I fall from one bed, I fell onto another, and some one. "Ow..." Jackson moans as I scramble off of him and I hide under his arm. "Sunlight..." I whimper as Jackson wraps a protective arm around me. "Its ok, it's just a little burn." Jackson sighs as he wraps a black blanket around me and looks up at the little hole that let in the light.

"Once the sun sets I will have one of th servants repair it ok?" Jackson says to me as I clutch my stuff bat to me. Its been a few days since Jackson's father Pitch changed me. Jackson always made sure that I was back in the room and away from the sun every day."Do you think it will open any more?" I sigh as the pain begins to fade away. "Maybe, depends on how many people decided to walk on the small hole in the ground. Usually they don't pat attention to the hole at all." Jackson smiles at me and give me a little nudge.

"Nothing to be afraid of, it's just a little hole." He comforts me as I continue to stare up at the little hole of light. "I know, but why can't we leave the cave a lot?" I look up at him and I see a frown form on his face. It's obvious he really doesn't want to talk about this. He sighs and runs a hand through his black hair.

"It's because we have enemies. When they found out that Pitch started creating us, they did not like it. They killed many of us. So Pitch moved to a new place, I was the only survivor." Jack had this weird look in his eyes. He must hate remembering. I gently reach out and touch his cheek. "But I am here now, right?" I give him a sad smile which he returns with another. "Yeah, your here." He gathers me into his arms and holds me close.

I sigh and start to snuggle closer to him and his arms tighten around me. "Is there a way to reverse what Pitch did to us?" I whisper as I close my eyes. I felt Jackson stiffen against me and then he pulls back a bit. "No, or at least neither Pitch nor I know how." I nod and feel the hope that had risen in me disappear in one moment. "Why do you want to know?" He asks in a cold voice. I just shrug and try to get closer to him so he could drop the question. It works, he holds me to him protectively with a little smile on his face.

"Ok, I can tell you are trying to distract me, Maria. Just tell me why you wanted to know." Jackson fingers pull my chin up gently so I can look into his sparkling gold eyes. "I was thinking maybe we could back turn back to humans and we can live a normal life." I mumble. Jackson chuckles and shakes his head. "You might be abled to be transformed back into a human, but I was born this way. There is no way for me to become human sadly." Jackson looks away from me and up at the ceiling. "Well, then I won't ever leave till you can become human."I promise and gently touch Jackson's arm.

"Its nighttime." Jackson stated to me as he sat up. For some reason, even though the ceiling was blocking all light from the outside world, Jackson could tell when it was day time or night-time. It seem like some special gift he got when he was little. But he has more powers than that. I know it. But he just won't admit that he does. "That was quick." I sit up as well and strech. "No, we were just really busy talking to each other, thats all." Jackson smiles and stands up and reaches down to help me up.

I take his hand and stands on my feet and stretch a bit. Jackson runs a hand through his messy hair which makes it even more disleveled. I laugh and reach out to smooth down his hair. He smiles and bends down a bit to make fun of how much shorter i was than him. I roll my eyes and gently smacks him on his head. But then the next moment I was up in his arms and laughing.

"Are you hungry?" Sabrina calls as she comes into the room with a tray full of food. At the sight i begin to struggle in Jackson's arms to get to the food. Jackson just moves me under his arm and carries me over. Sabrina rolls her eyes and puts the tray on the bed. "I will be surprised if Miss. Maria can walk at this point Jackson." She scolds Jackson as he sits down and plops me onto his lap. He rolls his eyes as i take a bite out of a tart. Jackson leans down and takes a bite out of the tart as well.

"My tart!" I pull it away from him before he could take another bite and he laughs. "Come on sharing is caring Maria." He reaches to grab the tart but i keep it far away from him. "There are other tarts you can eat, there are five others!" Jackson laughs "But thats the one I want, come on just one little bite?" I glare at him "Last time you said little bite you ate the whole thing! No!"

Jackson:

He laughs at the look on Maria's face. Her little ruby lips were form in a pout as she tries to keep her precious tart away from him. Her hair fell around her face in messy curls from sleeping and her eyes glare at him.  
"Please?" Jackson tries to reach around her for the tart. But she lays on her stomach and uses her feet to keep him away. Jackson laughs as he watches her eat the tart before reaching to the plate for his own "You could have done that before." Sabrina sighs but smiles as at the two eating children. "Where's the fun in that?" Jackson and Maria ask at the same time. The two look at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. Sabrina shakes her head and sighs "Stop laughing, you two are going to choke on your food!" She scold the two and smacks each of them on the back of the head.

Maria giggles and finishes her tart. Jackson rolls his eyes and finishes his as well. "Ok now why don't I take little Miss. Maria so she can change?" Maria looks over at Jackson as he stands up and her arms automatically go up. "Oh for goodness sake!" Sabrina sighs "She is getting spoiled Jackson! You really need to stop." Jackson chucvlkles but picks Maria up. She happily snuggles close to Jackson as he looks over to Sabrina. "I want to keep it like that. I like knowing that she is happy. Now, why don't I walk her into the dressing room, she changes, then I carry her back?" Jackson smiles down at Maria before he walks out of the room.

Not having any choice in the matter Sabrina followed close behind with the tray. Jackson walks into the dressing room and sets Maria on the pedestal. "Now get out!" Sabrina ushers Jackson out and closes the curtains behind him. Jackson chuckles and goes across to the other dressing room where another servant was waiting. Today was the day where Maria and Jackson would become known as true fearlings, equal to his father. Jackson let the servant show him over to his clothes. It was made of a black shirt with no sleeves, and a pants black as well. Golden swirls went up the front of the shirt but disappears behind a red scarf that was going to be wrapped around Jackson's waist.

Jack slips into his clothes and into the black slippers. It took him a while to fit the scarf around his waist right and put his black wrist protector bracelets. His dad said he would need them when he went outside. He would need them especially if Maria was going to be defenseless beside him besides her ability to create things out of nightmare sands and give nightmares. "She is ready Mr. Jackson." Jackson turns as watches as Sabrina pulls the curtain aside and Maria steps into the room. She wore a red kimono that was loose enough to hang off her pale shoulders, but clings to her arms. Black and yellow flowers scatter all over the kimono.

The skirt of the kimono flowed down and came down around her. She had a bit of her hair pulled away from her face with a black flower, the rest flowed over her shoulder gracefully. "So, what do you think?" Maria smiles and spins in a circle happily. "Wow...you look amazing." Jackson managed to saw without having issues talking. Maria blushes and takes Jackson's hand. "It's time you two." Sabrina calls from where she stood near the entrance that led to the new throne room. "Ready?" Jackson looks down at Maria as she holds onto his hand tightly. "When you are." She breathes her little body shaking. "Hey, don't be scared or nervous. Its just an oath and then we are free to go." Jackson tries to reassure her. Maria smiles and squeezes Jackson's hand "I know, lets do this." The two take a step forward.

**I know terrible ending, but had to do a cliff hanger. What do you guys want next? I have an idea but I want to make sure its ok with all of you! Please message me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Queen and King

Maria holds onto Jackson's arm tightly as they enter the hug throne room. It was filled with every single new fearling Pitch has created before Maria. All eyes turn to them as they walk down into the throne room. "Stay calm, don't be nevous, they are just like us. They came here confused and wanting answers. I think father is showing that they need to exccept what they are like we did." I nod and stand as tall as I could, trying to look proud of what I was. But the truth was...I wasn't proud of what I am. I don't really want to cause children to have nightmares.

But Lord Pitch told me that it was now my destiny to make nightmares, if I like it or not. Finally we reach it to where there was a big throne made out of black wood. Sitting in it was Pitch, and he looks down at us with a smirk on his face. He motions with a hand for the noise to stop and all voices stop as soon as his hand goes up. "Today, I will make my first two fearlings equal to me, today...you get two true rulers." Pitch starts his long speech as he stands up "This will be the first time they set foot outside this cave, and they will give nightmares to young children. Soon, they will lead you out to learn as well. Soon...they might lead you out to deafet those terrible guardians."

Pitch walks down the steps towards the two of us. Jackson and I kneel and look down at the ground. "Today, I will give you a queen and king." I stare at Pitch's shoes...they are old man shoes. I try my best to not smile as I look over at Jackson and tilts my head towards Pitch's shoes. Jackson looks at the shoes and smiles back at me and it was obvious he was trying his best as well not to laugh. I suddenly feel the circlet I saw on the pillow a fearling hold rest on my head. "I make thee...King Jackson and Queen Maria." Jackson and I stand up and turn towards our new subjects "Long live the King and Queen." They all say in union before bowing to us. I look over to Jackson and gives his hand a squeeze.

Jackson turns his head towards me and smiles at me gently. He pulls me through the crowd of other fearlings and up the tunnel that I had fell through. I cover my eyes as a sudden bright light hits me. I squint intill the moon comes into focus and a cold breeze rushes past us. We were out of the cave...we were out of the cave! I lets out a scream of joy and runs forwards loving the feel of the ground under my feet. Jackson runs behind me, his eyes glinting with excitment as we run. Suddenly Jackson jumps up into a tree and grabs my arm. I let out a laugh as I swing up beside Jackson. I climb up past Jackson till we are near the top of the tree. I look to see the lights of a town. Jackson sits beside me and points at the town.

"Thats our destination. Ready?" Jackson stands up and holds a hand out to me. I take his hand before we are suddenly air born. I let out a scream and cling to Jackson before I felt the air past by us, from the side and not from below. I open my eyes and see we were flying. "Wow, this is amazing Jackson!" I call to him through the air but keeps a hold on his arm. Jackson looks over at me with a smirk on his face "Feel like screaming again?" He replies and I just roll my eyes. We land gently on a roof. I slowly walk to the edge and swing through the open window. It feels like I have done this millions of times, but this was still my first time. As I walk over to the sleeping child Jackson comes in. He stares out the window with a serious look on his face as I lean over the sleeping child.

I reach out and touch the dream sand gently, stroking the sand till it turns black. The child flinches and lets out a little moan. "I am so sorry." I whisper to child before turning to Jackson. He reaches out and takes my hand and we fly out the window. We continue to do this in every house till all was last was ten more kids. I was just taking a step out from behind a tree when a bright light shoots in front of me "Maria!" Jackson shouts pulling me back before the scream could leave my mouth. I stare with shock at the sight of...frost. I look up to see a boy with white hair and blue eyes...who looked like a different version of Jackson. "Run!" Jackson yells at me pushing me towards the woods quickly as he turns towards the boy. "What about you?" I shout and Jackson turns to me. "I will right behind you, I promise. I will meet you at the cave." Jackson brushes a kiss onto my forhead before pushing towards the woods more. I nod before picking up the skirt of my kimono and run.

Jackson:

He watches her as she looks up at him with that sad look in her eyes before running away from him. Jackson sighs before glaring up at Jack Frost. "Oh, do you have a girl no Jackson?" Jack shoots another flash of frost at Jackson. Jackson blocks it with his black sand. "Please, she is mine but you will not even get near her nor hurt her." Jackson shoots his dark san at Jack. Jack moves out of the way quickly before running towards Jackson. Jackson easily blocks the next blow Jack tries to do and kicks Jack's feet out from under him. Jack glares up at Jackson before using his staff to push Jackson away, Jack jumps to his feet quickly

"Oh? Why is that?" Jack swings his staff at Jackson. Jackson easily jumps over the staff and kicks Jack in the chest. "Because you won't be able to get past me." He replies before throwing a punch. Jack blocks the punch and punches Jackson in the stomach. Jackson stumbles back before shooting more black sand at Jack. Jackson then runs into the woods quickly. He runs as fast as he could before jumping into a tree. He waits trying his best to stay queit as Jack flies overhead. Jackson feels a hand on his arm and he jumps with shock. He turns to see Maria looking up at him with releif. Jackson wraps his arms around Maria and holds her tightly to her. Suddenly a flash of blue catches Jackson's attention. Jack was near under their tree. Jackson pulls Maria closer to him and presses as close as he could against the tree. Maria lets out a little whimper and hides her face in Jackson's chest.

Jackson strokes her hair as he watches Jack for any sudden movments or looks that gave Jackson the sign that he knew where they were. Jack slowly walks under their tree looking around queitly. "I know you two are around here somewhere, show yourselves now and Jackson, I will let your girl go." Jackson knew it was a bluff, and Jack sighs. Jack flies back into the sky again and away. Maria looks up at Jackson "Jackson...oh I thought he would hurt you!" She sobs and wraps her arms around his neck tightly. "I wouldn't give him the sasticfaction." Jackson whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I was so worried...he did get you, your arm Jackson!" Maria rips a part of her kimono off and covers Jackson's bleeding arm. "Don't worry, I don't even feel it." Jackson tries to comfort her as more tears roll down her cheeks. Jackson kisses the tears off her cheek and wraps an arm around her waist. "Come on, its almsot dawn, we need to get home." Jackson helps Maria get down from the tree.

They walk home and easily slide back down into the cave. They walk silently into their bedroom. Jackson takes off the protection cuffs and turns his back so Maria could change. "That was fun huh?" Jackson calls over to her as he changes into a black t-shirt and pajama pants. "Yep, fun." Jackson turns to see Maria climb into the bed and sighs. "Hey, it will be better tomorrow, I promise." Jackson climbs in next to Maria and wraps an arm around her before she falls asleep. He will be better tomorrow, he will never let Maria feel so afraid for his saftey again. Jackson kisses Maria's forehead and smiles as she mummbles something and snuggles closer to him. He will never let her get in harms way again, he will protect her better tomorrow.


End file.
